disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
This Side of the Grave/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "This Side of the Grave" from season one, which aired on November 22, 2019. *(the episode starts at sunset with a white car pulling up to The Extraordinary Eight's house and Stephanie jumps out of it with her hair a bit messed up; it turns out Harper is driving it and Tina, Alexanne and Don are in the car too; Don's eating some food and Alexanne's just looking at her phone) *Stephanie: Man, today was fun! Catch you tomorrow, again guys? *Harper: You know it! *Tina and Don: Have a great night, Steph. *Alexanne: Yeah, what they said. *(Harper's car drives off) *Stephanie: (enters the house and sighs happily) That was fun. Oh, hey dude. *(George is sitting on the sofa watching TV and eating some fried chicken) *George Jacqueline: Hey, Steph. How was today? *Stephanie: Pretty sick, man! My friends and I just totally wrecked up the Fire Department! And we still somehow managed to get away with it. *George Jacqueline: Wow, you look like you've had fun. *Stephanie: And tomorrow, I'm hanging out with them again. I've decided to take a break from missions because of how much fun I've had in Rainbow City since defeating King Axecutioner. *George Jacqueline: But, what if some missions are important? *Stephanie: Relax, George. There are seven other members on this team, including you and anyway and on top of that, a lot of the missions we do nowaways, well at the moment... pffft, I bet only one of us could handle it. These missions aren't like what they used to be. All we're doing right now is collecting relics, which could lead into something important, but I'm sure we'll be fine for now. *Gasps* You should totally come along with me, tomorrow. *George Jacqueline: I really don't know about that, Steph. I mean, what if your friends... don't like me? I mean, despite your cute side, you are so cool, Steph. *Stephanie: That's sweet George, but correction - I don't have a cute side. (does a cute face in the mirror) Wow! My hair is so messed up. Anyway, you were saying? *George Jacqueline: I bet your friends are so cool as well. And I'm 29 years of age, and they seem to be much younger. I'm just not sure I can handle it. *Stephanie: Come on. I'm sure they'll found YOU a cool person. I mean, you're a DJ and you're performances are beyond cool. And since when did it matter how old you are? We love hanging round with the older citizens. So whatcha say? You wanna come along? *George Jacqueline: You know what, thinking about what you just said, I would like to come with you, actually. *Stephanie: Great, now if you'll excuse me... *Yawns* I'm exhausted, so I'm just gonna lay in my bed and watch some Internet videos. (walks off) *George Jacqueline: OK, I'll see you in the morning. I know what she means by Internet videos. (eats some more fried chicken) I won't even say more. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to the next evening and George and Stephanie are wearing different clothes to what they normally wear as they walk to the front door) *Stephanie: Right, I am ready for tonight. *George Jacqueline: Same. I cannot wait. *Stephanie: OK, we'll be back very late guys. Tyler's in charge. If there's anything that needs doing, just do it and as George wanted me to say, remember to pick up Eleanor when she's finished with work. *George Jacqueline: Lambert is in the garage and she'll text me first, then I'll text one of you to pick her up. *(Craig, Sponghuck, Tyler, Scooter, Josie and Bash are watching TV) *All: OK! *Stephanie: Right, then. Let's go have the night of our lives! They should be here any second... (Harper's car pulls up the house) ...now! *George Jacqueline: Later, guys! *All: Later! *Sponghuck: Whatever. *(Tina, Alexanne, Don and Harper get out the car and George and Stephanie walk onto the beach) *Harper: Stephanie! *Stephanie: (hugs Harper) Hey, Harper! Don, you OK? *Don: Yes. (high and low fives Stephanie, then eats a chocolate bar) *Tina: Great to see you again, Steph. (hugs Stephanie) *Stephanie: You too, Tina. Hey, Alexanne. *Alexanne: (she's looking at her phone, but hugs Stephanie) Hey. *Harper: You ready for a bad boy sick night? *Stephanie: You know it! Oh, by the way, this is George. *Harper: Wha... yes George! *George Jacqueline: Harper? Hey! (pound hugs Harper) Been a while, man. *Stephanie: Wait, you two know each other? *Harper: At was at one of Zap Cloud's gigs. We met backstage, had a drink and a laugh. Great to see you again, man. Oh, by the way, lemmme introduce you to the others. This is my girlfriend Tina. (puts his arm around Tina) *Tina: Hey. *George Jacqueline: Hello. *Harper: She's quirky and a little crazy, but full of fun. That's Don. *Don: (eats some gummies) *Burps* Hey, man. *Harper: He likes eating... a bit too much. *George Jacqueline: Kind of like Craig. *Harper: But he has an impressive IQ of 112. *George Jacqueline: Not so much like Craig. 112, hmmm? Hey Don, can I ask a couple of hard questions? *Don: You're more than welcome. *George Jacqueline: Litmus turns what colour when dipped into an acid solution? *Don: Pink. *George Jacqueline: How many floors are in the Oriental Pearl Tower? *Don: 114. *George Jacqueline: What's 1056 ÷ 12 - 798 + 3337 x 46? *Don: 152,792. *George Jacqueline: Wow. You're like Tyler, except you don't have an antenna sticking out of your head. At least 95% of people will have taken at day to work those out. *Harper: Yeah, straight A's in high school, for a fat guy. Anyway, I presume you know Stephanie. I mean she lives with you and you're a member of her team. *George Jacqueline: And she moved in like a family member. *Stephanie: (blushes) Let's not go too technical. *Harper: And finally, that's Alexanne. *(Alexanne is looking at her phone) *Harper: Alexanne. *Alexanne: (looks at Harper) What? *Harper: This is George. *Alexanne: Oh, hey. (continues look at her phone) *Harper: She's highly addicted to her phone. *George Jacqueline: Does she ever look away from it? *Harper: Unless she's asleep, or in a trance, not that much really. But she has a secret sixth sense. We don't know about it. But, with that said, you ready for a fun, action-packed night? *George Jacqueline: I think so, but I'm not sure. *Stephanie: George, we think you're sure. *Don: Come on. *Tina: We know you want to. *Alexanne: Yeah, what they said. *George Jacqueline: *Breathes in and out* I'm ready. *Harper: All right! *(everyone gets into Harper's car and put their seatbelts on, Harper puts the radio on and they drive off into the city and cheer) *George Jacqueline: Let this night of awesomeness commence! OK, where are we going first? *Harper: I dunno. *Tina: You guys wanna grab some stuff from the convenience store? *George Jacqueline: I didn't bring my wallet and I only have a quarter. *Harper: We didn't bring money either... so we're gonna steal. *George Jacqueline: But the convenience store was lately fitted with a high profile security system. *Harper: Security system, huh? *(they arrive at a Circle K convenience store) *Harper: OK, we'll think of a plan when we get inside *(They all go inside the store) *Tina: Yep... that's a security system alright. *Don: Yes. And I know how we can steal without getting caught. George, you have that quarter in your hand. *George Jacqueline: Err, yeah. *Don: So, while we're looking through the shelves and taking stuff we want, you walk up to the retail clerk, ask for whatever is behind her and grab some of the sweets from the front shelves of the counter while her back is turned or if she has to look in the storage room and once we have everything we want, we'll need to figure out a way to get past the security system, without being caught. So, who's in? *Harper: I. *Stephanie: I. *Alexanne: I. *Tina: I think you are out of your mind, Don, and usually I am. *Don: It'll work out, Tina. What about you George, are you in? *George Jacqueline: Well I'm in the building with you guys, so... yeah, I'm in. *Stephanie: Let's do it, then. George, distract the clerk and we'll go crazy. *George Jacqueline: OK. *(George whistles and walks up to the counter where the clerk is standing) *George Jacqueline: Hey. Erm... I was wondering if you had any batteries? *Circle K Clerk: Like, we got plenty of batteries. What kind did you have in mind? *(Harper and Stephanie take some crisps and sweets off the shelves, then Stephanie grabs some Oreos and Tina grabs a fashion magazine) *George Jacqueline: I'm looking for Eveready Super Heavy Duty two pack. *Circle K Clerk: OK, lemme have a look. *(Don grabs two 2L bottles of Pepsi, some mints and a bottle of Odwalla Vanilla Al'mondo Protein Shake) *Don: *Whispers* Hey, Alexanne. *(Don throws the Odwalla bottle to Alexanne and she catches it and hides it in an inner pocket in her coat) *Alexanne: *Whispers* Thanks. *(George grabs some sweets from the front shelf on the counter and hides them, then the clerk turns around) *Circle K Clerk: Sorry love, we're fresh out. *George Jacqueline: Did you check the storage room? *Circle K Clerk: Actually, no I didn't. Thanks, love. I'll be right back. (goes into the storage room) *(George runs to the others who have a pile of stuff in front of them and he puts the sweets on the pile) *George Jacqueline: Piece of cake. *Don: Nice work, George. *Harper: Good on you, mate. Now how do we get ourselves and the goodies past the security system? *Stephanie: Easy... (summons her spear and is ready to fire) Destroy the security system! *(the others, except for Alexanne, look at her shocked) *Stephanie: Alright, fine. (puts her spear back in her pearl) Well, the system isn't scanning the top of the door, so we could get the goodies over it. *Tina: So, bounce over them? *Harper: The shop doesn't sell trampolines or pogo sticks. *Stephanie: Throwing them over? No, that would damage the goods. *Harper: Steph, you have wings, so you can fly them over. *Stephanie: Yeah, but I injured my wings the other day and they still hurt a little. George, you have any ideas? *George Jacqueline: I dunn... Yes I do! Steph, remember when we were in the Silver Cave... *Stephanie: Yeah? *George Jacqueline: No, everyone run to the car and leave the stuff here. Take nothing! Leave it all. Come on! *Harper: What? *(everyone runs to the car) *Harper: George, no offense, but are you mad? *George Jacqueline: Harper, am I mad? (moves his hands and the goodies appear in the car) Or am I a genius? *Harper: Woah. *Tina: Ahh, sweet. *Don: Oh, my that's magical. (he's eating some chocolate candies) *Stephanie: Nice work, George. *(Alexanne types on her phone "I'm staring with amazement") *Harper: George, it's official - you're one the coolest dudes we've met and we're glad to have you in our gang. *George Jacqueline: Ahh, thanks. *Harper: Now, everyone strap in, because our next stop is... the waterpark. *Stephanie: Nice! *Don: Let's do it. *Tina: Oh, yes. *George Jacqueline: Can't wait for this. *(they arrive at the All to Splash waterpark, which is closed and the walk up the fence) *Alexanne: How do we get in? *Don: Climb the fence, obviously. *Stephanie: Erm... Don? *Don: What? (reads two signs on the fence) "Warning: Electric fence". "Danger of death." *Tina: That's gotta be another way in. *(Samson comes by holding a pair of scissors) *George Jacqueline: Samson? *(Samson gets startled and electrocutes George) *George Jacqueline: *Coughs* Smoky. What are you doing out here late at night? And... why are you holding a pair of scissors? *Samson: I don't know. That wazzz the anzzzwer to both quezzztionzzz. *Gasps* Are you trying to break into the waterpark? *Harper: Listen man, please don't call the cops. *Samson: I uzzzed to break into the waterpark a lot in my youth. I'll help you guyzzz get in. Electric fence, huh? (snips the scissors) Easy. *(Samson cuts the electric fence with the scissors and it falls) *Samson: Your gateway proceedzzz you. *Harper: Nice! (runs through the fence) *Don and Tina: Thanks! (run through the fence) *Alexanne: Yeah, what they said. (walks through the fence) *George Jacqueline: Thanks, Samson! *Stephanie: Yeah, thanks. *(George and Stephanie walk through the fence) *Samson: Don't mention it. Go crazy. *(cut to Harper in shorts taking his t-shirt off, then he cannonballs into the pool, Tina comes down he waterslide and George is floating on a rubber ring, Don is swimming in on his and Tina swims to Alexanne and they take a selfie as they giggle) *(Harper swims up to George) *Harper: So, how's the night been so far. *George Jacqueline: Totally wicked. *Harper: The best part hasn't even come yet. Say, what's with the rubber ring? *George Jacqueline: I'm not a strong swimmer. *Harper: Duuuuuude... Neither am I. *George Jacqueline: *Chuckles* But then, how were you... *Harper: Oh, Don was carrying me. *Don: *Mumbling* I can't breathe. *(a water squirt hits George) *George Jacqueline: Wha... Hey! Who's doing that? *(George can see the squirting coming a lifeguard chair) *George Jacqueline: Err... guys? We should get going. *Tina: Huh? *Don: (sticks his head out the water) Why? *Stephanie: *Blows whistle* I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave... *Don: Damn! *George Jacqueline: OK OK, we're leaving... *Stephanie: ...because you are (her pearls light up to reveal herself and she's got a water pistol and a whistle) not having enough fun with yourselves! *Giggles* *(Stephanie shoots water at George, Harper and Don) *George Jacqueline: OK, my turn. *(gets off the rubber ring and tosses it to Stephanie, hitting her) *Stephanie: Ow. Right, that's it. *Giggles* (summons her diving mask, puts it on and dives into the water) *George Jacqueline: Why did she go? *(a white monster pops out the water, scaring the three, then it's revealed to be Stephanie, shapeshifted and she laughs) *Stephanie: I got you guys good. (lays on her back) *(the others laugh along) *Tina: Guys? The cops. They're here! *(the police are arriving at the waterpark) *Harper: Quick! Everyone out! *(cut to George putting his shirt and jacket on, Stephanie zipping her hoodie and putting on her cap and they go after the others, who are running towards the car) *Stephanie: Go, go, go, go! *George Jacqueline: Come on! *(They all get in the car and drive off, just as the police arrive) *All except Alexanne: Phew! That was close. *Alexanne: (looks at the viewers) Yeah, what they said. *(cut back to the waterpark where Lucas and Petey are) *Lucas: Looks like we lost them. *Petey: Man, at night, being an officer is stressful work. *Lucas: Yeah. Doughnuts? *Petey: Gin and tonic? *Both: I'm buying. OK. *(cut to the six driving along the road, having some of their snacks) *Harper: OK, guys. Tonight's already been amazing. But now, it's time for the highlight. *(dramatic music plays) *Tina: Where we going? *George, Stephanie, Alexanne and Don: Yeah! *Harper: Well, as we drive down the road and up this hill where the mist starts kicking in just coming up to midnight... our night highlight starts at... (gets out a keyboard and lightning strikes to reveal Saint Lenny's Cemetery) ...Saint Lenny's Cemetery. (plays DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! on the keyboard, but makes it sound like a marimba) Oh, sorry that's the marimba setting. (changes settings) As I was saying... our night highlight starts at... (lightning strikes to reveal Saint Lenny's Cemetery) ...Saint Lenny's Cemetery. (plays DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! on the keyboard and he cackles) *(cut to the guys walking into the cemetery and a bat flies past) *All: Woah! *Tina: Cool! *Stephanie: This is so spooky. *Alexanne: (takes a picture and texts to her boyfriend) He's gonna love this. (drinks her Odwalla drink) *George Jacqueline: Hey, there's a good spot to chill. *(cut to Don lighting next to a gravestone and then they are all gathered in a circle around the fire toasting marshmallows) Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit